Sun and Moon:Two in One
by Kerbear1618
Summary: The United Republic is suffering a civil war. The world is in desperate need of its Avatar, whose spirit has been split into two entities: twins,a boy and a girl. Follow Akiko and Hideyo as they walk separate paths of life that will lead to their shared destiny to bring balance to the world with the Sun and Moon spirits as their guides.


_**Prologue**_

Five hundred years have passed since the time of Avatar Korra. The world has had peace for this duration, but much has changed. A technological advancement age has come about and civil unrest has started to arise because of it. Whispers of government corruption have started to sweep across the United Republic of Nations, much like that of Long Feng and the Dai Li in Ba Sing Se during the time of Avatar Aang. The Avatar's influence has become less needed as people have become blinded to wealth and power,painting elaborate stories to cover up civil tension among citizens everywhere,benders and non-benders alike. The Order of the White Lotus has over time lost sight of their original values and have become obsessed with protecting the Avatar, turning a blind eye to the world's troubles in favor of shielding it's protector. This has happened so frequently that the earth has hardly known her last two Avatars, them being only symbols of power and for show;they mastered the four elements,but other than attending occasional meetings throughout the country,led the lives of ordinary people.

The Spirits have become greatly upset at the state of the world and even more at the treatment of their gift to it. The Spirit World has been alive with debate and discussion over what to do with the humans, weather to punish or redeem them. Some argue that the Avatar should be completely taken away from the world;others retaliate that such an idea would lead to the world's destruction. Finally, the Moon and Sun spirits proposed an idea: split the Avatar spirit into two separate entities,making them almost impossible to find. Once born into the world, they would be separated from each other and forced to walk different ways of life, so by the time they met again, they would be ready to bring balance to the world. The rest of the Spirits agreed to this plan, on the condition that the Moon spirit would look out for one half of the Avatar spirit and the Sun spirit the other half. The two agreed to this arrangement, knowing that it would teach the world to depend on its protector again.

So it came to be that when the Avatar passed and the reincarnation cycle was to occur again, the Spirits made it so the Avatar Spirit was reborn into two children,twins consisting of a male and female child. The Moon spirit looked over the female child, who was named Akiko,and given the abilities to bend air and water. The Sun spirit,in turn, resided with the male child, named Hideyo,who was deemed the abilities to bend earth and fire. When the Order of the White Lotus began its search for the new Avatar, they were alarmed when after four years still no signs had appeared indicating that a new savior had been born. People everywhere started to hypothesize that the Avatar hadn't been reborn and it was a punishment from the Spirits themselves. Meanwhile, the United Republic of Nations was on the verge of civil war and the world was about to be thrust into chaos not seen since Amon and the Equalists' war on benders. The twins that made up the Avatar spirit were raised in a humble home in the country more towards the Earth Kingdom by very loving parents. The girl was believed to be a very talented airbender and the boy a mediocre,average earthbender. Their parents loved them equally and knew they were both very special. Akiko and Hideyo both loved their life and each other very much, but that was all about to change. The day that all clans of the United Republic declared war on each other was when the two were ripped away from their home, each other, and life as they knew it. The twins were only four years old when separated and each taken to walk their path of destiny.

Hello, this is my time writing a story on Fanfiction. I know there are other stories out there with the Avatar spirit split between two people, but this one is intended to go much deeper and be originally my brother's and my ideas. So could you please read and give my story a chance, maybe leave a review if you want. Constructive criticism is accepted and appreciated, but no flames please. Again, this is my first time writing and I hope you'll like it,so please be nice! Also, tomorrow I will be leaving for tow weeks for this special training seminar and will not be allowed any access to technology whatsoever, so I won't be able to update for a while. Thanks for giving my story a try!


End file.
